


The Ghost King Part I

by TheWinterSoldier2002



Series: The Ghost King Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Nico, But He Gets There, Crossover, F/M, Good Draco, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hades is a Good Parent, Hufflepuff Will, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico deserves more, Nico di Angelo Goes to Hogwarts, Nico-centric, Psychopath Voldermort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Nico, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slytherin Nico, Solangelo at Hogwarts, Top Will, later on though, solangelo, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterSoldier2002/pseuds/TheWinterSoldier2002
Summary: Nico Di Angelo believed the Fates were done with him.He survived 2 wars, got turned into a Dandelion again! and was still voted #1 in scariest Death Glares.He was finally accepted at both Camps. Got a good amount of friends and dating his complete Polar Opposite, Will Solace.Despite all this Nico is still haunted by nightmares in Taturus and the skeletons (literally and figuratively) in his closest.Now, Chrion and his Dad, decides that it would be great to send Nico and Will on a quest:Kill the Psychopathic Wannabe Dark Lord Voldermort (cause he is putting a lot of Paperwork on Hades head for escaping death!).Forced to go to Hogwarts, Nico has to face New enemies, New friends and psychopath who believes that Nico belongs to him. And only him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nico Di Angelo/Tom Riddle (one sidded), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Ghost King Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974199
Comments: 41
Kudos: 211





	1. A Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> I love Nico and I read sooooo many of these crossovers but non satisfied me. It was good but not what I wanted. So I decided to write one.
> 
> Updates will be soon. I am in my last year of high school and we starting trials so updates will be slow but I will update this book.
> 
> This is my first story so please go easy on me. Lol.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy.

**CHAPTER I:** A QUEST

**NICO:**

  
If there was one thing Nico Di Angelo hated (and there was a lot of it!) Then it was being called to the Big House whilst in an extremely heated make out session with his boyfriend.

It went a little like this...

"D-don't you have work and things to do _Tesoro_?" The son of Hades moaned as his boyfriend pulled his hips closer on his laps. Both of them were grinding hard on each other.

Nico gripped his hands in his boyfriends soft golden blonde hair and moaned extremely loudly as Will moved his lips on an already bruised pale neck.

The son of Hades could feel his boyfriends smirk as he bit harshly on a soft spot on his neck, soothing it with his tongue.

"I'd rather be doing you." His boyfriend growled hungrily, ripping Nicos shirt.

Said boy moaned at the roughness.  
Everyone thought that Will was a soft, sweet, innocent, vanilla person when it came to sex.

Nico Di Angelo knew better though. His lover loved to dominate him in the bedroom. The proof showing brutally on his pale neck.

Even though they haven't done the _deed_ yet, they both wanted to wait until marriage, they did do other sexual stuff that Nico didn't even know existed and Will was happy to teach him the ropes.

"P-please, _Tesoro_ , mo-more!" Nico moaned. Will, encouraged by his lover, moved down Nicos body to his chest leaving hard marks that caused his boyfriend to be writhing and moaning on his lap. Moving his lips back to his boyfriends and then kissing towards his ear.

"Tell me what you want _άγγελος_?" Will whispered huskily in Nicos ear. Nico moaned at the sensation. No matter how many times Will touched him he was always sensitive.

"I..ugh..Mmm..Will-ugh...I want y-you to-"

"Mr Di Angelo I need to speak with...Oh!"

Will and Nico quickly ripped apart, this caused Nico to fall on the ground from his boyfriends lap. Both boys were red as they stared at a shocked and slightly amused Chiron.

"Uh, Chiron we were just-"

Chiron held out a hand, stopping Will mix sentence.

"Just...Uh...clean yourself up boys, Mr Di Angelo, your father is here and wished to talk to both of you, we will be in the Big House." Chiron just said and closed the door. If Nico wasn't wishing that the ground would swallow him and Will wishing he would disappear, they would have noticed the traumatized embarrassed blush on their Mentors face.

After a long best of silence, both boys burst out laughing.

****

The Big House was in an awkward silence.

Nico was still red because no amount of shirts or jackets or foundation from Piper could cover up the obvious markings on his neck. 

Will was mentally making his last wishes because of the intense death glare his future father-in-law Hades was sending him. 

Chiron was in Wheelchair form. For this time in a million years he was awkward and embarrassed. Mind still seeing the image of Nico and Will panting and moaning on each other.

Mr D was grinning. A can of Diet Coke on his side. He heard about what happened and found it amusing. He was amazed at how embarrassed everyone was.

Hades was glaring At his son's boyfriend. Nico, despite being 57 years in a 16 year old body, was still to young to be having all this sex and stuff. Although he knew that his son was a still a virgin and the two didn't complete the _deed_ yet, he was not okay with the Son of Apollo marking his territory on his son.

Nico awkwardly coughed.

"Um...father...you wanted to speak to us about something."

Hades glare softened as he looked at his son. Ignoring the badly covered hickeys on his son's neck he cleared his throat.

"Right, You see, years ago, when the Gods first came about, Hecate created a pet world where everyone had a core of magic that could be wielded with a specific wand made for them, it connects the wand to the core drawing magic, they are not Demi-Gods but normal humans who bare magic.

Now, this pet world called them Wizards and Witches. Soon they started reproducing and built the Ministry of Magic. From there came creature like Veelas, Amnigus, Werewolves, etc. Then they built schools to educate young kids. They moved around all over the world. They could do powerful magic, dark and light.

Then the first Dark Wizard rose, a powerful man by the name of Grindlwood. He was defeated but it took a long time.

The next Dark Lord, and current one, called himself Voldermort, his real name is Tom Riddle and he is the reason why the paperwork in the Underworld is moving slow, that...vile creature is ruining my underworld system and causing traffic congestion all because he created Horcroxus.

I'm sure you know what they are son? Anyways this creature had the audacity to cheat death and Thantos was not happy. Riddle gained dark followers called Deatheaters. An insult if you ask me.

Somehow a young boy almost skilled him. Harry Potter. He is currently in his 6th year at Hogwarts. A school created by Hecate. But it has been prophesied that Riddle will return and Harry will defeat him.

You and Will will have to go to Hogwarts and destroy the bloody Horcroxus and help in the war."

Nico and Will blinked blankly at Hades. 

****

Nico sighed as he packed the last of his cloths. He and Will agreed to the quest. He hated schools. He always thought about Bianca when the mention of schools came up.

Groaning, he packed the last thing. A picture of him with the 7 and Reyna and Calypsyo.

He was in the middle. A ghost of a smile on his face. Reyna was on his side, smiling fondly down at him whilst Jason, who was on the other side, was raffling his hair laughing.  
Everyone else just had amused smiles.

Nico gasped as he felt hands snake around his Maoist. Pulling him to a strong, warm body.

He moaned as his boyfriend placed butterfly kisses on he neck before resting his face on it.

"You ready to go _άγγελος_?" Nico smiles at the nickname in Greek. It ment Angel.

It was another thing he had with Will. Will made sure to learn Italian as well.

So when they need to have a private conversation when around somebody Nico would speak Italian and Will will respond in Greek.

Percy said it was cute whilst Jason was always frustrated because he didn't know what either boy was saying.

Will released his lover and together they made their way towards Argus. He would drive them to the airport. Chiron convinced Mr D to convince Zeus to not zap them out of the sky.


	2. Exchange Students

**CHAPTER II:** THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS

**HARRY** :

  
Harry Potter was in a bad mood. Dumbledore was ignoring him after his trial and he just felt so angry and alone. All because of that damnd Dementor.

He zoned out on the train. He was sitting with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Nevilles plant exploded. Which added more grief to Harry.

Just as he was about to dose off the door slid open. Two completely different teenagers stood there.

The first was a 6'2 ft boy with the most golden blonde hair that was curled and shaggy and blue eyes that were bright lie the sun. He had a cheerful smile. He was wearing muggle cloths which showed off his toned muscles. Harry was jealous.

Next to him was a boy shorter then even Ginny. Around 5'3 ft. He had a scowl on his attractive olive, pale face and his eyes were a chocolate brown that seemed to hold sadness and brokenness. His hair, black as night, sat on the base of his neck. Unlike his companion who wore bright coloured cloths he wore a Ramons Black T Shirt with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black converse.

Despite this there was an attractiveness towards him. 

"Hey, I'm Will Solace and this is my friend Nico Di Angelo, we're exchange students from Olympians School for Special Kids, everywhere else is full, can we sit here?" The blonde asked. His voice full off happiness.

"Sure, there's enough space for you two." Ginny said with a charming smile.

"Thanks." Will said. He glanced at his companion, Nico, who seemed to scowl even further as he stomped behind Will.

Once they were settled. Introductions were made.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Wesley, that's my brother Ron, the one with plant is Neville, Luna is next to him and Hermione."

Will greeted each one while Nico just glared ahead. 

"Who're you?" Will asked to Harry.

Harry felt relief. For once he wasn't stared at in awe or pity.

"You really don't know the Harry Potter?!" Ron exclaimed. Will have a confused shrug. Nico just looked at him expressionless. He never said a word.

"Am I supposed to?" Will asked. Genuinely confused. 

"Drop it Ron, for once I don't have to be recognised by my scar." Harry complained.

Will greeted him non the less before giving Nico a pointed look.

Nico just frowned. Will looked exasperated.

" _Àγγελος_ , say Hi." Will commanded. The first word in a language Harry didn't know.

"Perché devo dire qualcosa? parli abbastanza per entrambi!" ( _Why do I have to even say anything? You talking enough for the both of us!)_

Nico replied in another language. The first time he ever talked. Harry felt an emotion when he spoke. It was soft yet demanding.

Hermione gasped. "Was that Italian?" She asked. Excitedly. Will, who had a pained look on his face nodded.

"But you didn't speak in Italian, what language was it?" Hermione questioned.

"Greek." He said.

Harry raised a brow. Huh. Weird students.

"Are you Greek Will?" Luna asked.

Will laughed. "No, I'm actually from Texas, but I speak greek fluently." 

Now that Harry listened he could hear the southern drawl.

"And you Nico, are you Italian?" Ron asked. Harry was surprised. Nico looked pretty intimidating.

Harry saw Will raise a brow as he faced Nico.

"Άγγελε, αν τους μιλήσεις, τότε υπόσχομαι ότι θα σε κάνω να νιώσεις τόσο καλά που θα με παρακαλούσες να σταματήσω." ( _Angel, if you talk to them I promise I will make you feel so good tonight that you'll be begging me to stop.)_

Harry watched as the first emotion appeared on the boys face. It was a blush. What had Will said?

"I was born in Italy but then moved to America." Nico grumbled.

Soon we fell into an awkward silence.

***

Harry watched the duo. Will was talking to Ginny about something. Nico fell asleep on his shoulder. Everything was quiet for a moment. Only the voices of Ginny and Will were heard. That's when Harry heard it.

A whimper. It came from Nico. Then he moaned and twisted which caused Wills attention.

"Nico, Nico, hey...walked up, it's just a dream." Will soothed.

Yet it seemed to make it worse.

"Nooo, please, stop...Will, please...Bianca...Bianca I'm sorry, Stop.Stopstopstop...'m...no more please, I'm sorry...ahhh..make it stop, nonono, Will, Percy...please, I'm sorry....ahh-"

Harry watched as Nico writhes on the seat. Moaning in pain. Sweat was forming and for the first time the Happy go lucky Will looked scared.

Nico was still mumbling, probably in Italian, Harry noted.

"Nico, Neeks...please walked up baby, it's just a dream Angel, you not there anymore, please baby wake up." Will begged.

Harry noticed the words slipping out of Wills mouth. Shock went through him but it was soon replaced with concern because suddenly the room temperature drops. Harry shivered. The same feeling he felt when he faced Dementors.

" _Di Immortals_!" Will exclaimed before talking a deep breath and sucker punched Nico.

"BIANCA!" Nico screamed as he woke up. Harry noticed the Rom temperature picked up to normal.

Harry glanced at the two. Will was hugging Nico. Mumbling in greek probably as he petted Nicos hair. Nico seemed to have calmed down.

"Is he okay?" Neville asked, afraid.

Harry knew what was going on in his friends mind.

What the bloody Hell happens to Nico Di Angelo that caused him to have nightmares.

"He's fine-"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep, I should have known it would come back." Nico said. 

"It's okay Nico, it's normal to have nightmares." Luna said reassuring.

And Harry saw gratitude on Nicos face. It's a good look on him, it's kinda cute actually Harry thought.

Before realising that 1) Why was he thinking about Nico like that when his girlfriend was right next to him and 2) Nico is with Will. As in Together together. And before Harry could address it the train stopped.

They arrived at Hogwarts.


	3. Sorting of the Ghost King

**CHAPTER III:** SORTING OF THE GHOST KING

**NICO**

Nico was glad that the train stopped when it did. Everyone watched him curiously. He knew they had questions. Especially that girl Hermione. She was like Annabeth.

They made their way towards the carriages. Will was talking to the ginger haired girl Ginny. Nico would have been jealous if he didn't see disgustingly loving glanced between her and Harry.

Ron had explained to him the different houses in Hogwarts. There was four and Nico was pretty sure he belonged in the snake house. Unfortunately, according to Ron, the snake house was evil. Which means Nico might once again be out casted.  
Not like he cared, his only objective was to find the Horcroxus and help fight in another war.

Easy.

Nico noticed Trrestrial horses pulling the Hogwarts carriages. They were horses that could only be seen by these who has seen death.

"...Pulling the carriage Harry." He heard Hermione say. Nico rolled his eyes. "It's called Trrestrials, the can only be seen by those who have seen death." Nico replied. Making most of them jump.

He made his way to the from of the group. Aware that all eyes where on him. He made his way to the skeletal horse who bowed in respect.

Nico smiled lightly and petted the horse. They where the only animals that liked and respected him.

"Did it just bow at you?" Harry asked, coming next to him. Nico shrugged. Remembering all of the death he has seen.

He felt a soothing presence behind him. He leaned in the chest behind him. Slightly so no one will notice. 

His boyfriend always knew when to sooth him.

****

When they arrived at the castle a teacher by the name of MaGonnagal made Nico and Will move in with the first years to get sorted. 

Will waved goodbye to his new friends before coming in step with Nico. Nico could feel the curious glares from everyone.

Has they made their way towards the Great Hall Nico felt the presence of ghosts. Nico grumbled. These were lost spirits that Hecate had 'borrowed' from his father when creating her pet world. Thankfully they were still sane.

Chiron and Hades didn't say anything about revealing their true identity but it was an unspoken agreement between Will and Nico that they wouldn't reveal themselves until necessary.

They made it to the G.H. Where they were greeted by a freaking singing hat. It described the different houses and each personality and how it was founded.

Nico scowled. This place was separating students. Judging them just by personality. Nico knew, the hard way, that your personality doesn't define you. He used to think it...did but he remembered his personality change.

From a 10 year old kid that had severe ADHD and was always so bright and bubbly to the dark, heartless kid that could kill a monster with just a death glare.

People go through personality changes and being sorted into houses that define when you're still extremely young will ruin your chances in developing to your true self.

Dam his ADHD. He was so concerned in his thoughts he was startled when he heard them call Wills name.

Nico watched as his boyfriend sat on the chair. His eyes moving towards the table and Nico saw the Headmaster. Once again Nico felt a surge of anger.

These were just kids for Hades sake, too young to be in a war. Plus they had no training like Camp-Half Blood.

Once again he was brought out of his thoughts when-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat screamed. He watched as Will made his way towards the yellow and black house filled with kids with welcoming smiles. Will seemed to have belonged there.

"Di Angelo, Nico."

Gracefully he made his way towards the top and stared ahead as the hat spoke in his head.

_"Ah, another Demi-God, a Son of Hades and the Ghost King...It's been a while since I sorted someone with walls so high and power that could rival the Dark Lord_."

"Get on with it Hat, I am suffering from jetlag and I hate the attention."

" _Too do that, young child, I must see through your memories."_

"Fine."

Nico let down his walls grudgingly and saw as flashbacks swam through him.

_The death of his mother._

_An image of his mother singing an Italian lalabuy._

_The erasing of his memories and Alecto putting him and Bianca in the Lotus Casino._

_Then it was when he first met Percy. Thinking and admiring the son of Poseidon. "This is a real hero." He thought._

_Flashes of Bianca leaving him gr8 the Hunters and Percy bringing news of her death._

_The Lybranth episode. King Minos and Kronos._

_Then him convincing his father to fight with the Olympians._

_It changes to Camp Jupiter._

_Then Taturus._

_Then it was he audience with Cupid. Where he was forced to reveal his worst secretes._

_Finally the quest with Reyna and Hedge._

_And..._

_The meeting of Will Solace._

_"Mmm, you have been through more then anyone I ever met, Ghost King..."_

Nico growled. He could tell everyone was getting antsy and curiouser cause he has been sitting there for so long. Trying not to let the reviewing of memories upset him.

" _You are immensely brave, you survived Taturus alone, yet you are not at all reckless, you are stragitcal and extremely smart but you don't seek knowledge, even though you loyal your fatal flaw is Grudges although you have ambition, you seek acceptance and understanding, you're powerful and manipulative..._

_Better be..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

****

**HARRY** :

Harry was getting curious. After the whole incident with the skeletal horses he mindlessly watched the sorting.

He had to agree, Will seemed to be a Hufflepuff. He was hyperactive and sunny and extremely optimistic.

Nico, however, seemed a bit more difficult. Probably a Slytherin or Gryffindor.

He was getting anxious. Even the Professors were. Nico has been sitting for so long.

Harry watched as different emotions ran on his face. Annoyance to Pinning to Fear and Hatred, the anguish and anger...Finally relief.

Harry held a breath as the Hat called Slytherin.

Huh. 

He watched as Nico got down. His tie with the green and silver colours appeared and the Slytherin embalm on his robe.

Harry saw as he gave a lingering look towards Will.

Harry still needed to question them about their relationship. But right now he had to worry about Nico.

He seemed to be a perfect Death Eater. With his cold looks and all black dressing but when the thought came to him it felt wrong.

Despite his aura and appearance. Nico seemed like a warrior. A person who had seen so much. And the way he looked at Will with love and admiration, no Death Eater can look like that.

He just hoped he was right because Nico Di Angelo was a mystery.


	4. The house of snakes and a pink toad

**CHAPTER IV:** THE HOUSE OF SNAKES AND A PINK TOAD

**NICO:**

When Nico sat down he was immediately greeted by a girl with a brown hair and a somewhat cute pug face.

"Welcome to Slytherin, I am Pansy Parkerson, head female prefect of the Slytherin house." 

Nico smiled politely. She gave him a curious look but before-

"Quiet one aren't you? Don't worry, doesn't matter what the other houses say we don't bite, you're part of our family now." A boy commented.

He was dark skinned and extremely handsome. "Thank You." Nico grumbled. Remembering Wills naughty promise.

"I'm Zabani, Blaize Zabani and this is the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy."

Blaine indicated besides him to an attractive white haired blonde. He had icy blue eyes.

"Are you a Pureblood? I never heard of the Di Angelo family." Draco asked.

Nico would have growled at him if it wasn't for the familiar look. Draco was raised arrogant. It wasn't his fault. He's been hanging around Will for too long. He's getting soft.

"Actually I'm a Half Blood, it's my dad that has the powerful side."

It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

Draco studied him. Nico studied him back. They just stared at each other. Proving dominance. Finally Draco smirked.

"I like you Di Angelo, welcome to Slytherin." Draco, for once, smiled an actual smile. Nico smiled back. Both whipped it off though as fast as it was there.

When Nico turned back he saw Blaize and Pansy staring at them with there jaws dropped. Even the kids close by was staring shocked. He assumed Draco was never like this. 

If Nico had to glance at the Hufflepuff table he would see a jealous yet proud boyfriend. Jealous because this kid was eyeing his boyfriend and proud because Nico was attempting to open up and mae friends. Or maybe it was Wills promise.

If Nico glanced at the Gryffindor table he would have seen the Golden Trio with there jaws dropped as well. Because...bloody hell Draco Malfoy actually smiled a genuine smile.

Unfortunately the conversation with the Slytherin Trio died down when the Headmaster announced a new teacher.

Nico gagged when he saw her. First of all she looked like a TOAD. Uglier then a bloody Cyclops (not Tyson though, he was adorable).

Then it was the colour. PINK. Too much of pink. Nico could also smell the strong scent of extra sweet flowery perfume from where he was. And he thought the Aphrodite and Demeter cabin was bad!

Blaize, Pansy and Draco noticed his reaction and gave him amused smiles.

Nico blocked out the Pink Toads speech. ADHD and All. Only paying attention when he felt a familiar presence.

" _Tesoro_." Nico said turning around.

"Hey." Will replied back. He could feel the stares of his new friends and realised it was because Nico was conversing with a person from another house.

"Will, this is my...friends, Pansy, Blaize and Draco, guys this my boy- I mean friend Will."

Nico watched as they gave Will a tight greeting. As if picking on the tension Will excused himself and said something in Greek that made Nico blush.

"I didn't know you were friends with a Hufflepuff." Draco sneered. Nico sighed.

"Will...is different, look Draco, I know you were brought up with this idea of superiority almost all of you were but...sometimes It's good to have other people who are not like you, trust me, I know." Nico said. Emotionless.

"Your right Di Angelo, but don't expect us to change over night, we have a reputation to up hold." Draco finally said. This caused more shock to go around.

Ignoring it Nico went back to his food. That was until the ghosts appeared.

****

 **DRACO** :

Draco didn't know what it was about Di Angelo but he felt the urge to befriend him. It went against all his morals. Di Angelo was a Half-Blood first of all. He was friends with a Hufflepuff and didn't believe in Blood Purity.

It was everything Draco was against. What he was brought up to believe but the way Di Angelo reacted to his comments and the way he held Dracos dominant stare, it made Draco feel as if someone actually understood him. Who didn't see him as the arrogant person everyone thought he was.

Draco was surprised when the ghosts came to welcome the first years because instead of actually welcome the first years they seemed to drift to Nico. Who seemed annoyed.

"Y-your Majesty we wasn't-" Peeves started.

"Enough." Nico commanded.

Draco watched amazed as Peeves actually kept quiet and listened. All the other ghosts died down and Draco saw the curious faces of everyone in the G.H.

And what was with the royalty addressing?

"Peeves, you and your friends has caused extreme paperwork you know? But, my father did say that he has forgiven you and that if I ever need anything for my mission then I must ask you'll for help, so I expect good behavior and discipline, got it?"

To Dracos surprise the ghosts actually listened. Muttering something about having to please his royal highness.

"Did...Did Peeves just listen to you?" A kid asked Nico. Draco noticed he was a 3rd year.

Nico shrugged. "Ghosts are afraid of me." He said with a frown.

Nico Di Angelo was a complete mystery.

And he was the cat that was curious.

Wait...Did Draco just quote a MuggleMuggle? Great. Not even 2 hours with Di Angelo and he was already quoting Muggles.

How did Draco even know the phrase?!


	5. Chapter 5: The worst detention ever, Finally A Horcrox and Fulfilling Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY an update.
> 
> I am so sorry for the really late update guys. Trials has been killing me.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the comments. I love reading them. Thanks for the Kudos as well. I never knew how well this book could do and I owe thanks to all of you...
> 
> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> Voldermort will not have the body as described in the original books and movies. He will be in a normal human body. (Explains in the next chapter)
> 
> Also this NEXT chapter is a bit dark and creepy so...WARNING GUYS!

**CHAPTER V:** THE WORST DETENTION EVER, FINALLY A HORCROX AND FULFILLING PROMISES

**3rd P.O.V:**

Nico wasn't exactly provoking the Pink Toad. If you asked him he was just proving a point. It started off like this...

Draco Malfoy was currently staring at his best friend Blaize and Nico shook his head in amusement before turning back to his book in ancient greek, not even bothering to read the DADA textbook. Brooding over the fact that he didn't get time with his boyfriend.

It's been 2 days since him and Will arrived yet they were getting no where with the bloody Horcroxus.

They don't even know how it looks for Hades sake!

Anyways, back to the Pink Toad.

Draco forcefully dragged him to class. Despite that Nico noticed that whenever Blaize was around him he would get all flustered. And as a used-to-be closeted gay guy who had an unrequited crush on Percy Jackson he knew Draco has a crush.

Right. Stupid AdHD. 

They had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and Nico had to warn Draco to not do anything stupid to the Gryffindors. Ironic for what he was about to do.

Surprisingly Draco had listened but he did sneer from time to time.

Things were going great. Before Harry got into an argument with the Toad.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Nico snapped, annoyed that he couldn't finish his book. He was learning about flowers and their weaknesses to get back at his step-mother who turned him into a Dandelion again. He really needs to work on his ADHD, his snapping caused both, Harry and the Toad too look at him. He felt Dracos warning glare but since when as Nico ever listened to anyone other then Will?

"Is there something you want to say Dear?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Nico almost gagged. He gave her his best death glare

"Yes you Pink Toad, if the ministry doesn't believe that Moldyvort-"

Cue to Ron and Draco snickering together and then giving each other disgusted looks.

"Is back then why in the Gods name are you here?"

"Now listen here Dear, I will not stand for it when a child is disrespectful, you will apologize for insulting the ministry and it's high inquisitors."

Nico snorted. "Ironic, they send their most inquisitive inquisitors to 'investigate' Hogwarts."

Cue to giggling.

Nico swore he saw the Toads eye twitch. 

Bring it. Thought Nico. I faced my great uncle, great, great grandma and survived Taturus.

"DETENTION, Mr Potter and Mr Di Angelo."

****  
"This is so awesome! Slytherin is gonna be so dead next week." A 7th year Hufflepuff student by the name of Alex Smith said.

Will grinned fondly at his new friend. He unintentionally went for Quddith try outs and ended up being a seeker. Nico would be so proud.

Speaking about his brooding boyfriend it's been two days since Will last saw him. And Will missed him.

He excuses himself from a hyperactive Qudditch captain and goes towards the Slytherin common room.

It was the end of the day and Will was itching to touch and kiss his boyfriend. He knew Nico was stressed. With the quest and all. He hated seeing Nico stressed because has much as Nico can literally handle everything that's thrown at him Will knew he would a support. Even if it's just a presence.

Will felt useless though. Why did the Fates choose him to go with Nico? Will wasn't good at combat he was good at healing and even though he had a killer whistle (literally) he wasn't strong enough to protect Nico. Not that Nico needed protecting.

He made his way to the Great Hall so he could catch up with Nico. Before he could reach the hall though he literally bumped into 2 of the 3 Golden Trio. Hermione and Ron.

"Will?!" Hermione said surprised. Ever since the incident on the train neither of them actually spoke. They just nodded and glanced at each other.

"Uh hey guys, is Nico in the Great Hall?" He asked. Ron shrugged. "Nop, he got detention with Umbridge and Harry."

"Why?" Will asked confused and Rons face lit up. "He stood up to her and started defending Harry, then he started questioning her reasons and everything."

Will snorted. Leave it to Nico to actually get detention.

"Oh, thanks guys." He said happily before walking away.

****

When Harry walked towards the office of Umbridge he saw Nico standing outside the door in muggle cloths. Harry admired him. Well his cloths. Even though it was all still black he looked different.

He slowed his walls down. Trying to take in the shorter boy.

Although the emotionless and cold brooding look on the Slytherins face was still there. Harry felt himself questioning his sexuality every time he saw Nico. There was just something alluring about him.

He even managed to put Draco freaking Malfoy in his place. He was also probably the most sane Slytherin here in Hogwarts.

His suspicion of Nico being a Death Eater was gone after he stood up to Umbridge and indirectly defend Harry.

When he reached Nico the black haired boy seemed to be asleep standing up. But the heavy, uncoordinated breathing ment that he was just resting.

"Hey." Harry said. Nervous all of a sudden. Think about Ginny.

When Nicos onyx black eyes opened Harry felt his breath hitch.

Think about Ginny. Your girlfriend.

"Took you long enough." The boy just said and together the both opened the door.

Harry gagged. Everything was Pink. Like literally everything. There were mocking pictures of Cats on the wall and in the centre of all the Pink sat Umbridge in a darker tone of pink cloths and a cup of tea.

He saw Nico frown in disgust. Looked like he wasn't the only one. 

"Come in Mr Di Angelo and Mr Potter." Her high pitched voice said. The two made their way forward and sat on the seat she gestured to.

"You will be writing lines, Mr Potter you will write _I must not tell lies_ and Mr Di Angelo you will write _I will respect my elders and never question authority again_."

Harry noticed Quills but no Ink.

When he pointed this out Umbridge just giggled.

"These are special Quills Mr Potter."

"For how long?" Nico asked in a board tone. Harry almost snickered at the look on Umbridgs face.

"Until the words... _sink in_."

Turned out the words were actually sinking in. Harry bit his lip to muffle the sound. He will not give her the satisfaction.

He glanced Nico who was just writing. No expression on his face. Harry though back to the train and his nightmares, while it didn't seem so bad the pain in Nicos eyes were evident. He probably had a high pain tolerance.

Finally detention was over and when they exited he saw Nico seething.

And for a moment Harry though he saw the Shadows cling to Nico as if being controlled by his emotion but he must have imagined it because it went back to normal when Nico questioned him.

"You're okay?"

Harry's heart flatters. "Yeah, you? You had more words than me."

Nico just narrowed his eyes. "Fine, see you at class tomorrow."

And they went their separate ways.

***

Nico walked through the empty hall when he sensed it. Dark, powerful magic. A sort of scent mixed with blood. He glanced at the direction but only saw a plain wall.

Shrugging he made his way towards the dungeons before-

"Ah!" 

He pulled out his sword to decapitate whatever grabbed him but found himself disarmed and pinned against the wall of Snapes classroom with a hand on his mouth. Finally he met deep sapphire blue eyes and relaxed. The hand moved from his mouth to his hands that were pinned above him and Nico now found his hands pinned besides him.

"Will." He moaned out. 

"Hey there." His boyfriend whisked out. He felt Will lean in and prepared for a kiss but moaning out in surprise and pleasure when his boyfriend but his neck. He felt blood go downwards and tilted his head more. Giving Will better access to mark him.

"I believe I have a promise to fulfil Nico and you know me, I always keep my promises."

Nico gasped as Will moved from his neck to his mouth before pulling himself into a heated desperate kiss. Moaned and gasps filled the positions classroom.

***

Will stopped abusing his boyfriends lips and Brooke away slightly to see the expression.

Nico looked flushed, pliant in Wills arms and Will felt a sense of power. He was the only one that could get Nico to look like that. Not even the Great Percy Jackson and Nicos ex crush could. That is until his eyes travelled to Nicos expossed arms and gasped as he saw lines and wording.

He felt Nicos confusion and the realisation. He felt Nico trying to break free but Will, who was always the stronger of the two physically, held him.

"Nico...Angel...what happens?" He gasped out. Studying the injury.

"What?" He asked again as he heard Nico mumble.

Nico sighed. "The Pink Toad, she made Harry and I write with these Blood Quills, they engrave what you write on your body."


	6. Chapter 6: His new obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> CREEPY, DARK STUFF!!

**CHAPTER VI:** HIS NEW OBSESSION

** Tom Riddle: **

When he came back he was expecting a shapeless body. Instead he found himself in his 18 year old body. 

He glanced at the shocked gathered followers. His old followers and new ones.

They were at Malfoy Manor.

In front was Bellatrix, Narrica Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

"Welcome, old friends." He said. His voice was deep. Authoritative. Despite his slight shortness (6'4) he held the aura of respect, dominance and authority.

"My Lord." Balletrix cackled.

"Tell me Bellatrix, what news do you bring about our enemies?" He hissed. Most of his followers flinched and Tom felt a pang of pleasure in their fear.

"No one believes you are back my Lord, Potter and Dumbledore are almost shunned, the ministry of magic are not panicked but believe that booth Dumbledore and Potter were mad and Dumbledore brought in two students in his school." The crazy lady hissed excitedly. Tom felt Nagini curl around him. 

"Why should I care about the students? I need something that can help me destroy Potter, did you get information on the Prophecy, Bellatrix?" He asked boardly and said women pouted. She really had lost her sanity.

"Yes My Lord, we also have news about one of the students."

"Like I said Lucius I don't care about them." Tom hissed. Causing him to flinch.

"M-my Lord, when we were spying on them Greyback smelled a powerful scent an aura...e-even more powerful then yours." Lucius gulped out.

Tom snapped his head at him. A look that no one could decipher in his eyes.

"And who is the powerful _child_ you speak off?" He growled.

Lucius gulped but it was Fenrir Greyback that answers in his deep voice.

"Nico Di Angelo, an exchange student from America and his friend Will Solace, the boy also had power but not as strong as Di Angelos, Solaces aura was much more...positive...then the other boys aura."

Tom felt his whole body freeze.

"What is the name of this school?" He hissed. Most were confused now. Why would their master want the school name?

"Some...um Olympus School for Special Kids." The werewolf replied.

And everyone stared in shock as the 18 year old bodied man laugh huskily.

"There is no such school Greyback, change of plans, Potter and his friends will help us with the Prophecy, I want you to spy on Nico Di Angelo and give me everything on him, friends, grades, how many times he went to the bathroom, I want Nico Di Angelo to be mine, with his power Nadine combined we Will rule the Wizarding World." He hissed.

Then he pulled out his wand and nutters some spell. It was a desire spell. If strong enough the user Will be able to see who they desire. If you wanted to picture someone or look at someone you can use the spell. Even if you don't know what they look like.

The Death Eaters watched a silver mist flow and a picture was formed.

A handsome young boy was staring right at him. Black T Shirt with some muggle band, tight black jeans, a black leather jacket and combat boots. His raven black hair was long, soft looking and shaggy. Sex hair. The muggles call it. Dark black eyes that held no emotions but was alluring, intelligent and somewhat innocent.

There was a black sword that hung on his waist. His pale skin contrasting to the shadows behind him. A fierce, defiant glare sat on his face. His power radiating even in the image.

Tom felt more pleasure go through him as he stared at the floating image. A need of Want and possesivness washing over him. He felt his crotch go hard. He wanted Nico Di Angelo. In every way possible.

His evil dark blue eyes as cold as ice showing satisfaction.

Tom knew about Demi-Gods. He knew about the Greek and Roman Goods. He knew that Hades, God of the Underworld wanted his blood.

And it was no unknown fact that Hades knew about Horcroxus.

And who else to send then his own, powerful son. Nico Di Angelo. The boy who survived Taturus alone. The boy who was exactly like him. Held the same power.

Oh yes, Tom knew about the Son of Hades. Whispers of the Ghost King was told in the realm of lost souls. Tom didn't really pay attention. More interested in escaping the that but the name Nico Di Angelo was always spoken.

The image faded.

"M-my Lord, we have received news that there is a Hogsmade trip this weekend, we are certain that Nico Di Angelo will be attending."

Tom grinned, dismissing the his followers he closed his eyes and pictured the young son of Hades.

He felt Nagini slither around him. Her thick body squeezing at his crotch with the right pleasure before rubbing him.

He moaned in pleasure and he pictured Nico in a compromising position. Pleasure and small moans erupting from the younger boy.

It was one of the best orgasm he has ever had.

Cleaning himself up he stared ahead. A plan already forming in his mind.

Perhaps, when he invades Potters mind, he will be able to actually see Nico Di Angelo.  
Maybe he will recruit Monsters from the Greek World.

Oh yes. The London Wizarding world wouldn't know what would hit them.


	7. Chapter 7: Stalkers and coming out, not necessarily in that order

**CHAPTER VII:** STALKERS AND COMING OUT, NOT NECESSARILY IN THAT ORDER.

** Nico: **

It was Saturday. According to Draco it ment that third years and above were aloud to go out and do whatever at a Wizarding mall called Hogshead.

After Will healed him in the potions classroom Nico told him about the strange aura he had gotten from the plain wall. 

Will then proceeded to tell him that he felt useless. That he wasn't helping Nico with this quest. As well as they were not spending quality time together.

This caused Nico to straddle Will.

"You're not and never will be useless, tesero, you are here for a reason and we will soon find out what it is, okay? And as for quality time...don't worry tesero, we'll find the time."

This caused Will to get the best BJ from his boyfriend.

The next day Will and Nico had received secret letters stating a meeting between the Golden Trio and whoever else was a interested.

Nico also received a lot of hounding from his new friends about the possessive mark on his neck.

Damn Will. He loved marking his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, even though every Slytherin knew that Nico interacts with a Hufflepuff and a bunch of Gryffindors, his Slytherin friends agreed to give him the best drink ever. Which ment Nico would miss the meeting.

When he told Will and the Golden Trio they grudgingly agreed after Nico convinced them that he would be attending whatever secret illegal club they were forming.

"Hey Di Angelo, why are you friends with that Hufflepuff?" Draco had asked him on Saturday. They were at a bar called the Three Broomsticks.

He was convinced to have 6 glasses of Firewhisky and usually Nico could hold his alcohol but that was with mortal alcohol. He didn't know that Wizard alcohol was so damn influencing.

Just as Draco said that Will had entered with the Golden Trio and a Hufflepuff 7th year that he had seen Will talk to.

Will noticed him and looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah Neeks, tell us why you love to hang out with that Hufflepuff?" Pansy cut in. Blaize just looked at Nico curiously.

Nico smirked. Blaming the alcohol for his confidence he stood up. "This is why." Was all he said before making his way towards Will table.

It was the Will, the Golden Trio, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and that Hufflepuff 7th year.

They turned to him. Each with a different emotion.

Nico totally blamed the alcohol for what happened next.

****  
 **Harry:**

Harry was amazed. He didn't expect so many people to join Dumbledores Army. Will had influenced most of the Hufflepuffs to join. Including Zachariha Smith. The older brother of Alexander Smith. The new Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and 7th year.

He missed Nicos presence and didn't exactly like his new Slytherin friend hanging out with Malfoy and his Croonies. He was afraid that Nico would turn. 

After the successful meeting Harry and his friends decided to celebrate.

So they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Will and Alexander joining Harry and his friends.

When he entered he immediately saw Nico with Malfoy, Zabini and Parkerson. They seemed to be extremely drunk and Harry caught the concerned look Will sent to his friend.

Even drunk, Nico looked exotic. His pale skin flushed and even though his face was cold and brooding his eyes held a certain emotion. Freedom and innocence with a hint of intelligence. For once Nico looked like a normal teenage boy, minus the emo look, who didn't have the whole world on his shoulders.

Harry grabbed Ginnys hand sending her a weak smile when she gave him a questioning look. He needed to keep himself grounded. Ginny was his girlfriend for Merlins sake.

He heard Malfoy snicker and watched Nico confidently walk towards their table. The shadows once again seeming to cling to him. He had caused a few stares. From both genders. He looked alluring.

When he reached their table Harry was expecting something. But not this.

Nico straddled Will Solaces lap gracefully. As if he did it often and then snogging him with heat and lust.

Harry's jaw dropped. Silence filled the room as everyone watched the two teens. Will had snaked his hands around Nicos waist and snogged back just as enthusiastically.

Finally, the whole room erupted in drunken cheers. Harry felt like he was in a Disney movie.

He glanced around and saw the shocked, interested and thoughtful expressions on the Three Slytherins face. They didn't seem disgusted. Which Harry found surprising. He assumed that being a homosexual in a purblood family was not allowed but they seemed to be okay with it.

Ron was gaping. Hermione looked stunned. In fact almost everyone looked stunned. Except for those cheering.

When Will and Nico broke their kiss Nico seemed dazed and Will seemed confused before a look of realisation stuck.

"Ugh...Will...I don't feel so good." Nico groaned before going lax on a stunned, concerned and embarrassed boyfriend.

****

**Third Persons view:**

Unbeknownst to the now out couple 4 shadows were watching the scene. Fear and disgust evident on their ugly faces.

Fear because they were afraid of what their master would say and disgust because of the sin that was being committed.

With the Wizard camera in hand, the tallest Death Eater took out pictures of the drunken scene. From the expression on Di Angelos face to the heated snogging session between him and his friend.

They then apperated back to Malfoy Manor.

They saw their master, Voldermort, sitting lazily on the expensive looking couch. He was deep in thought.

They were surprised at his appearance when he was resurrected. He seemed to be around 18. With neck lengthy brown hair that looked soft and silky, with cold icy blue eyes that held insanity and power. His was a slip well built and had tanned skin.

Despite his appearance though the Death Eaters knew better then to underestimate him. He held a aura I of dominance and authority.

"My Lord we have news about the boy."

Their master looked up. Expecting and waiting.

"The boy was drunk but according to Mr Greyback it made his power aura even stronger, he...He...Then proceeded to kiss..."

The Death Eater stopped. Starting to get nervous at the look of fury and insanity and anger on the handsome face.

"Kiss who?" Voldermort hissed.

The Death Eater gulped. Wondering why it effected his master so badly. Glancing at Greyback to take over, the werewolf looked afraid as well. Suddenly intensive pain shoot through the Death Eater. His whole body seemed to be on fire, knives stabbing at him.

He fell the ground screaming.

"KISSED WHO?!" The Dark Lord all but shouted. The pain intensified.

"T-the Hufflepuff boy, My Lord." The third Death Eater finally spoke. The pain stopped and the D.E hit with the Cruciatus curse whimpered pathetically.

"Find out EVERYTHING you can about this Hufflepuff, Di Angelo belongs to me and only me." Voldermort hissed aggressively at the remaining three terrified D.E.


	8. Chapter 8: Hangovers, the Slytherin Saviour, the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter Update. FINALLY again.
> 
> I love reading comments and getting Kudos so please comment and.kudos. I do except constructive criticism but go easy on me. This is my first fanfic.
> 
> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> I need some ideas for this book from you guys. So please comment down your answers for these questions:
> 
> Should I add Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hollowes in this book or make two more books and turn it to a trilogy?
> 
> Should I put more scenes between Draco and Blaize or just focus on Solangelo?
> 
> Should I make Riddle use Harry to torture Nico or should I get Nico kidnapped by him or do both?
> 
> Do you guys want me to cut down on the smut or add more or leave it as it is?
> 
> Do you guys want Draco to get his Death Eaters mark or should he, Blaize and Pansy join the Order?
> 
> ****
> 
> I will take everyone's comments into consideration.

**CHAPTER VIII:** HANGOVERS, THE SLYTHERIN SAVIOUR, THE TRUTH

**Nico** :

When Nico woke up it was with the worst headache he had ever had. He wished he had woken up with a nightmare rather then the pounding in his head.

He heard talking and when he glanced around he realised he was in his Slytherin dorm.

Getting up slowly he saw Draco, Blaze and...Pansy? What was she doing in the boys dorm?

"Ohhh he's awake." Pansy said, giggling. Nico was confused.

"Ugh, what in the name of Hades happened?"

There voices replied at once. Which didn't help with his headache.

"Who's Hades?"

"You were really wasted."

"You kissed Will Solace in front of everyone."

Nico took a moment to comprehend this.  
So Blaize didn't know who Hades was. Draco told him he was really drunk and Pansy said he kissed Will in front of everyone.

Of Gods!

He kissed freaking Will in front i Of everyone.

He just started at his friends amused faces.

***

News travels fast at Hogwarts apparently because when Nico went to the Great Hall that evening for supper he was literally the center of attention. He tried finding Will and saw his boyfriend at the far end of the Hufflepuff table with a sly smirk.

When he caught Wills eye, The big ray of sunshine winked and smiled brightly. Nico scowled, his glare promising death to everyone who was going to say something. He glanced at the teachers table. The prudes were staring at him as well.

The Headmaster had a bright twinkle in his eyes that Nico could spot even though he was so far. The old man even did a slight toast to him.

The Gryffindor Headmistress looked amused but hid it with a stern unconcerned look.

Snape, like always, was emotionless although ever since the terrible pun night in the common room (Snape actually laughed) and the fatherly moments Snape shares with him, he could see a hint of amusement in that steel black eyes.

The best reaction however was from the Toad. She was red. Weather from embarrassment or in anger he didn't know. (She came across has homophobic as well) It was, however, a new colour on her. Nico would have laughed at her face if he didn't see Will get up and come towards him.

He felt his there friends move away and from the corner of his eyes he saw them take a seat. Clearly watching them with the straight faced Slytherin amusement.

"Will I do-"

Although he didn't exactly finish his sentence because Will pulled him in a sweet, tender kiss that had so much love and now, Nico couldn't care less about who was watching.

***

**Draco:**

Draco Malfoy never knew how drastically his life has changed. Ever since Nico arrived Draco has been second guessing everything. He found Nico to be something unusual.Hell Snape even liked Nico and if his Godfather can crack jokes with said boy then truly Nico Di Angelo is something.

Nico gave him something he never had before. Something besides pity and sympathy. He gave him understanding. Not reprimanding our forcing Draco to change. Instead to better himself.

Draco knew that this summer was going to be the worst. His family was, after all, hosting the Dark Lord. He would be getting his mark. Draco didn't want it. No one in Slytherin wanted it but to protect his parents he had to accept it and Draco was willing but then Nico came waltzing in and changed Dracos perspective.

He knew Nico had some sort of powers that didn't need a wand to control it with. He felt it that day he had detention with Umbridge. The room had gotten colder and the shadows seemed to have clinched onto him. As if he was controlling it with his emotions.

Him, Blaize and Pansy had discussed Nicos powers and agreed that Nico Will be able to help them and the our family. Nico was the saviour Slytherin needed. Not Hogwarts. But all those Slytherins who felt prejudiced and out casted just because of their house.

Draco may have been the Slytherin Prince but Nico Di Angelo was the Slytherin Saviour and if he fancied blokes then that's fine.

He glanced at Blaize and when he found his best friend looking at him fondly (rather then the flustered Hufflepuff and Slytherin couple) he heart flattered and he flushed darkly again at the ridiculously sexy smile.

***

** Nico: **

Now that everyone knew about Will and Nico things had died down. Everyone went back to normal. 

That was until thousands of owls swooped in and dropped letters and the Daily Prophet.

Nico smiled when his and Wills raven black owl landed by him. The letter had the Underworld stamp. Catching Wills attention he stood up and made his way towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Letter from Hades?" Will asked noticing the skull emblem. Nico rolled his eyes. His father and his skulls.

Nico was glad it was written in ancient greek. That way his dyslexia wouldn't effect him.

"Dear Nico...and Apollos spawn.

This letter is to inform you that you will need to inform headmaster Dumbledore about your quest.

A spy from Hogwarts has informed me that Dumbledore knows what the Horcroxus are and look like.

The old brood planned on giving this mission to the infamous Harry Potter and his friends.

But by the time that happens the war will already be at rise.

Human prophecy can be changed and ignored, according to my nephew Apollo.

You and the Apollo Spawn will soon be in a situation where you can either save the world or destroy.

You always made me proud Nico and I have no doubt that you will make me proud again.

From,  
Hades. Lord of Riches and the Underworld.  
Father of the Ghost King."

Nico was surprised to say the least. Despite the fact that Will was muttering about how much Hades hated him Nico was already forming a plan.

"Meet at the Gargoyle by the centre of the castle, I think that is where Dumbledores office is." He told Will hastily and unconsciously kissed his cheek before going back to Slytherin table.

***

**Dumbledore:**

Dumbledore has seen many things in his old life. Nothing however could be compared to young Mr Di Angelo and Mr Solace.

When Dumbledore received news from a secret School in America that two powerful exchange students were going to be enrolling he was intrigued.

When he saw young Solace he immediately knew that this boy was something special. He had a can, approachable aura of Sunshine, Kindness and Happiness. No surprise he landed in Hufflepuff.

His companion, however, still baffled him. He was completely opposite from Mr Solace. The boy had so much of pain and loneliness that Dumbledore knew shouldn't be on someone at the tender age of 16. The powerful aura around young Nico didn't go unnoticed either.  
Nico Di Angelo reminded him of Tom Riddle. The young Tom who had the exact same aura as Di Angelo.

When he sensed the two Demi-Gods outside his place he silently opened the door.

The two boys came in. Bantering. Before stopping and looking at him.

Mr Solace was grinning kindly whilst Mr Di Angelo had an emotionless, brooding face.

"Headmaster Dumbledore we have come to inform of something and we have to insist that you don't withhold information." Mr Di Angelo said in a authoritative voice. Dumbledore raised a silver brow.

That was until Mr Solace spoke. "You need to work on your people skills Nico." The Hufflepuff said knowingly to a scowling Slytherin. Then he turned to the Headmaster.

"I apologize for my boyfriend-"

"Could you not-"

"Would you prefer special guy?" Will continued, "or Significant Other?"

"Significant Annoyance in your case." Nico grumbled.

Dumbledore watched them amusingly. Looks like he found a new OTP.

As if realising where they were, Will took it upon himself too explain everything.

Needless to say, Dumbledore was baffled, stunned and in awe at the two young heroes.


	9. Chapter 9: Illegal club, Boggarts and vieterserum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Time.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys. We still writing trials and my phone was giving me issues. Thanks for the comments and Kudos.
> 
> I may not reply to comments but I do read them also thanks to most of you guys for the idea of where I can go with this stories. Please feel free to recommend suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy.

**CHAPTER IX** : ILLEGAL CLUB, BOGGARTS AND VIETERSERUM 

**Nico** :

Nico loved breaking the rules, especially when its the rules made by somebody he hates. In this case, the Pink Toad.

They were currently in the 2nd lesson of the illegal club created by Harry, Dumbledores Army. Why they named the club after the old prude he doesn't know. And right now Nico could feel his amazing boyfriend seething as Harry stood behind Nico, really closely, and was helping him with the flick of the wand for the spell called 'Riddikulas', a spell used for something called a Boggart. 

People always assumed that Nico would be the jealous boyfriend but it was quite the opposite. According to Jason, Nico was pretty dense when someone was flirting or eyeing him.

He could feel Will's glare. But if Harry noticed then he either didn't care or didn't care to show it. Nico felt a shiver go through him as Harry whispered the instructions. He was, after all, sensitive to husky, rough voices. Like Will's voice in the mornings.

It was only about time before-

"Hey Harry, Ginny is calling you." Will said through gritted teeth. Harry stepped away from Nico, flushed, whilst Ginny looked amused. Nico was glad Ginny wasn't the jealous type.

"You're cute when you jealous." Nico whispered as he felt Will snake his arms around his waist (ignoring the stares) and kissed his neck before leaving a dark bruise. Nico had to muffle the moan that was about to escape.

When Will was satisfied he pulled away smugly before giving a peck on Nico's cheek and then sauntering away.

When Nico looked around he saw a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls looking flushed and dazed. Hiding his blush, Nico went back to training.

According to Hermione a Boggart is a creature that takes form of your deepest fears. The spell used will turn it into something funny. If your fear is strong though then the Boggart can turn to your worst memories. Your darkest secrets.

Nico wasn't afraid. He was just concerned that everyone will view him as a weakling. He was the only Slytherin there after all.

As if sensing his concerns he felt Will hold his hand reassuringly and like magic, Nico calmed down.

The first person to go was Ron. His Boggart was a giant Spider and when he did the spell the Spider grew dollar blades.

Many of the fears were typical. Clowns, Wolves, The Dark, all sort if insects. Some were afraid of the Toad or some form of authority. One Ravemvlaws fear was all libraries all around the world being burned down.

Finally Nico's boyfriend went up next. Nico mentally told everyone to buckle up because Demi-God fears were not pretty.

Will's fear was not saving everyone. Being a healer, it was natural. The Boggart turned to people after both wars that Will had tried to save. They were blaming him for their deaths. Telling him he wasn't a healer but a killer. Nico made a mental note to comfart his lover when he saw the hurt and guilty look in those deep blue eyes. When Will did the spell, the Boggart turned to Nico. A rare warm smile on his face and a reassuring look in his eyes.

Will didn't turn his Boggart to something funny but to solace. To safety and the fact that it was Nico, said boy felt his heart flatter.

***

 **Ron** :

Ron didn't exactly know what to think of Nico and Will. Despite being a Slytherin, Nico was pretty cool. Will was too bright and sunny for his taste but he was also cool.

Ron knew that their was something different about the two students.

He was surprised when Wills fear was people, kid's really, telling him that it was all his fault they're dead. That he wasn't a good 'healer'.

Was Will some sort if doctor? He remembers Will mentioning something about their school being Summer Camp. An American Muggle thing. And that Will had the ability to heal people because unlike most wizards they get a form of power from their parents. Bloody lucky if you ask him.

He saw that Will changed his Boggart to a smiling Nico Di Angelo and Ron had to admit it suited him.

Ron saw said boy pull his boyfriend away from the Boggart. Muttering in what Ron learnt was Italian.

Ron didn't mind that his new friends were bent. That they were into blokes. Bill was Bisexual. And everyone accepted him.

He was curious about Nico's Boggart though. He remembered the nightmare on the train. Could Nico be afraid of someone named Bianca and Percy?

Once Nico reassured his boyfriend he went in the front where a smoke of a Boggart who was waiting for it's next victim.

The Boggart took form to a beautiful women in an 80s dress. She looked like Nico. Only more feminine. Besides her stood a girl, slightly taller then Nico and looked slightly older.

"Momma..." He heard Nico whisper.

The ladies face turned to a scowl whilst the girl next to her looked disappointed.

"You're a disgrace Nico, how could you even think that I would accept you loving a boy." The sneer didn't suit the beauty in her face. "I'm glad I didn't live long enough to we you succumb into this disgraceful life." His mother hissed. 

Ron watched as Nico didn't even flinch, he just stared ahead empty. "Riddickulus." Ron heard him whisper, brokenly. Instead of it was it turning into something funny the women disappeared and the girl who stood next her came forward. Her appearance changer to a green floppy hat and bulky clothes.

"Bianca?" This time Will asked in shock. Nico stared at her solemnly and Ron felt extremely bad and sad for young Slytherin.

"You want to know why I left you Nico...why I sacrificed myself? Why I joined the Hunters?...to get away from you." She sneers.

"I didn't want to take care of my pain in the butt little brother who would constantly nag, I'm glad I'm dead so I don't have to see what a disgrace-"

"Riddickulas." Ron heard Nico growl and once again the Boggart changed. Ron saw everyone looking scared and concerned. Why was the Boggart not changing to something funny?

The whole room erupted in flames and dark, reddish place with cracked ground and screams all around appeared. There was growling and hissing.

"Taturus..." Ron heard Will whisper with fear in his voice. 

Then there was a Lady in a black dress. Tears flowing down her pretty face even though there was a kind smile. In front of her stood a younger version of Nico.

"So much...so much suffering...you are perfect."

That's when it hit Ron. The Boggart was no longer a fear of Nico's but a memory.

Ron watched in horror as the scene changed to two giants who were busy laughing at deathly pale Nico in a huge jar. Hi face was ash, there were Pomegranate seeds and Nico seemed to be floating as if in a death trance. He wasn't muscular like now but he was like a skeleton with bones.

Just how much has Nico gone through. The Scene changed again. The same Nico, although he was standing with a blonde dude that wasn't Will.

  
Boggart Nico let loose a guttural scream. The ground at his feet split open and skeletons crawled forth. Ron unconsciously took a step back.

When Nico spoke again it was so full of heartbreak that Ron wanted to cry.

"I don’t have friends!’ Nico yelled. "I left Camp Half-Blood because I don’t belong! I’ll never belong!"

Both, Boggart Nico and Real Nico seemed like all the fight seemed to disappear. Ron felt the pain and loneliness.

A new person appeared, a lean, muscular young man with snowy white wings, straight black hair, a simple white frock and jeans. The bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. His eyes were as red as blood, as if every blood in the world had been squeezed dry, distilled into one poisonous mixture. His face was handsome, but also harsh.

"I had a crush on Percy," Boggart Nico spat. "That’s the truth. That’s the big secret."  
He glared at image of the unknown man. "Happy now?"

The scene changed again. Bloody Hell, Ron thought, just how much pain does Nico hide? How could a 17 year old go through all of this? What was Camp Half-Blood? How did Nico summon skeletons? 

Ron spared a glance at the others, all seemingly frozen in place.

The last thing Ron saw was the Boggart burning itself up and Nico collapsing.

***

**Nico** :

It was two whole days after the whole Boggart incident. Everyone who was present kept on looking at Nico with Pity and Sympathy maybe a hint of Fear. It made Nico want to disappear. 

***

  
**Harry:**

Seemingly and surprisingly everyone forgot about the Boggart thing. Nico was still the same as if nothing had happened but Harry knew that everyone had questions about the whole Skeleton thing.

That was until Harry was interrupted by the doors breaking and the horrible ugly face of Umbridge appeared.

They were all moved towards her office. Snape had brought in the truth serum and Cho Chang was going to be the one to take it. Harry thought they were screwed but what happens next was the best thing ever.

Well the look on Umbridges face was hilarious.

Before Cho could drink the bloody potion Nico had interrupted saying he would take the potion. Harry couldn't mistake the glee in the Inquisitors eyes.

Once the potion was drunk everyone held their breath as Umbridge interrogated Nico.

"So tell me Mr Di Angelo, have you been sneaking around the castle during free periods and after hours?" The evil lady asked eagerly.

"Yes." Came the deadpanned look and Harry prayed to whatever tight power existing that they won't get caught.

"And tell, Mr Di Angelo, what were you doing?"

Harry felt everyone hold their breath.

"Sneaking around with my boyfriend cause being in two different houses suck although I'm not complaining cause Will can't keep his hand to himself when he doesn't see me, I mean first he marks me from my lips, completely dominating me, before bruising my neck to show that I belong to him alone and then he lifts me up so I have no choice but to hold on to him and then he kisses me with so much lust and grinds on to me with so much dominance I become weak, thrusting his hips until I'm a moaning mess and begging for more and then he teases me, making me call him Daddy and I do because it's so hot when he gets all controlling." Nico said huskily moaning at the end.

Harry didn't know weather he was amused or aroused. He glanced and saw all the girls blushing whilst a few boys were jaw dropped and flushed. Hints of being turned on.

Umbridge, however, was the best. She was so flustered that she couldn't even look at Nico in the eyes. When Harry saw Will he was surprised to find the Hufflepuff looking proud.

"Ugh um...Mr Di Angelo, I will not tolerate that kind of talk." Umbridge finally said. Nico shrugged.

"You asked me and I can't lie."

Harry was confused as to why Nico managed to lie even with the truth serum in him.

"Now Mr Di Angelo, did you start an illegal club teaching something that is against the school rules and not apart of your subjects?"

"Nop." Came the reply and Harry swore her left eye twitched.

"Is it true that Potter is conspiring against Hogwarts and the Ministry?"

"No."

"What were you and your friends doing in the Room of Requirements?" Umbridge asked smugly. As if found the right question.

Harry tensed.

"We were studying." Nico deadpanned.

***

After and unsuccessful interrogation everyone left. Some still flustered from Nico's dirty talk.

"Hey Nico...how did you manage to lie even though you had the truth serum, that was some hard stuff man." Ron asked and Harry was curious as well.

Nico shrugged. "Easy, it was truth."

"How?" Hermione asked in her must know voice.

"The first question was about me sneaking out, it was true what I said about Wills and I's...activities." Harry blushed at that memory. "Then she asked if we were teaching a subject that is against the school and ministry, again No because we were learning Defence Against the Dark Arts, a required subject, I just managed to tweak the truth, then it was the whole conspiring thing and again No because were learning not plotting and lastly what were we doing doing...we were learning."

Harry watched his friends expressions. Ron looked at Nico as if he was a Quidditch God, Hermione had an admiring look an Harry... He felt something stir in him.

Something dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is Trials of Apollo free. Apollo did not get cast down!
> 
> I am still recovering from Jason's death and ToA won't exactly fit into my plot.


	10. Chapter 10: Nico becomes Cupid, Harry is a Snake and a very another interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update at last.
> 
> Instead of learning for my Geography paper I am writing this book. Talk about Priorities am I right?
> 
> Anyways @jordenxxrose suggested more Blaize and Draco so here you go. The first pasrt is for you.
> 
> Please Kudos and comment guys. I live on it. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy.

**CHAPTER X** : NICO BECOMES CUPID, HARRY IS A SNAKE AND ANOTHER INTERRUPTION

**Draco** :

Draco flopped down his bed. Mind far away. The only thing on his mind is where the bloody hell he went wrong?

• **Flashback** •

"Hey Drake, I need your help with potions, think you can help?" Blaize Zabini asked his best friend. Draco gave him a incredulous look. Potions was his strongest subject because he has always had a passion for it when he was younger and thanks to his Godfather Sevurus Snape he was practically an expert and the fact that his best friend doubted him annoyed and offended him.

Blaize, as if reading his thoughts, laughed. "What am i saying? Of cause you can help, your the potions master." Riffling Draco's hair in the end.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends antics. Blaize was so cute when he teased Draco. Draco obliviated that thought immediately. 

He knows that his parents wouldn't mind him being bent. When the wizarding world legalised LGBT+ Rights then a group of healers got together and created a potion that would allow the same sex couple to have an heir that contained their blood irrespective of gender.

What worried him though was the fact the Blaize would not feel the same, was not bent or he would think of Draco as inexperienced. Draco, unlike most teenagers, he wanted to keep his purity until marriage. He liked to abide to that Pureblood rule. So he has never had any relationships or sexual encounters. Blaize on the other hand snogged more then 12 people.

That and he didn't want to ruin his friendship.

They made their way to the library. Pansy was with Astoria Greengrass doing whatever it is girls do. Crabbe and Goyale were probably eating and Nico was either with Potter and his blasted friends or with Solace, his Hufflepuff boyfriend.

They sat in their usual place. Right in the back on the cozy chairs. No one could see them but they had the perfect view of everyone.

It started off normal. Draco wasn't focused on the way Blaize's   
knee touched his or the obvious height differences. Blaize was taller then Draco.

Things turned sideways when the bloody quill had to roll down on the floor resulting in both males to reach out and pick it up which eventually lead to their hands brushing. They locked eyes. Earth brown meeting sky bluey grey.

Draco didn't know who leaned in first but soon Blaize had his huge dark hands on Draco's delicate hips, kissing him as if he was the next best treat. Draco's pale hand resting on the taller males muscular chest. Blaize, Draco noted, tasted like mint with a hint of pudding. Draco moaned as Blaize played on his tongue.

Eventually they pulled back for air. Both breathless and flushed before Draco came to his senses and bolted out the library. Ignoring Blaize's concerned calls of his name.

• **Flasback** •

Draco snapped out of the flashback. What in the name of Salazar happened?

***

 **Nico** :

Nico knew something was up between his two friends. Pansy noticed it too because she glanced at Nico with a questioning look to which the latter replied with a shrug.

Normally the seating arrangement would be Blaize and Draco opposite Pansy and Nico. Crabbe and Goyale (Draco's so called bodyguards) opposite each other.

Right now it was Pansy and Draco opposite Blaize and Nico. Blaize was looking at Draco with concern and longingly trying to get his attention.

Draco was note interested in his tartel tart. Another unusual thing about the Slytherin Prince. Draco loved pudding. He always ate it but now he avoided it like the plague. Then it was the quietness of the usual rowdy, arrogant Prince.

"Okay, you two are pissing me off, what the hell is going on?" Nico growled. Annoyed. With curiosity Nico noted how Draco and Blaize flushed.

He noticed that look. He himself wore it when Will had declared his love for Nico in front of the entire camp before giving Nico his first PDA kiss.

Shit. Draco and Blaize kissed.

When they went back to their dorms Nico decided to do something that would make Piper happy.

He would get Draco and Blaize together.

"Are you two going to talk about the kiss?" Nico asked as he pretended to make his bed.

He could hear the startled expression on their faces. 

"Look boys, take it from someone who didn't succeed in love until few months ago, I was terrified of it, then I met Will and he forced me to get out of my shell, I was so afraid I would mess up that I started to push him away but he never stopped fighting and now look at us...I see that same fear in you Draco and I see the willingness in Blaize's eyes, just like how Wills was."

Uh. Nico thought. Maybe he should be cupid. Then he blanches, remembering what cupid has done to him.

***

Nico woke up at the usual time that night to meet Will. On his way though he saw a petrified Harry whilst Ron and Hermione were hastily taking them somewhere. Will was close behind. Harry's friends acknowledged Nico with a nod. That was when Nico felt it. The same death feeling only this time it was reeking from Harry's aura.

Before he said anything though Will had filled him in.

"Harry had a nightmare about Ron's father getting bitten by a snake."

This got Nico thinking. From what Dumbeldore had told them about Riddle, he had a snake. Harry now as a death aura. Similar to the possible Horcrox that he sensed by the R.O.R.

Could Harry be a Horcrox? He did, after all, destroy Riddle when he was just a kid. Maybe a peace of Riddles soul got into Harry? That's why he was probably getting dreams of Riddles   
snake. 

From his knowledge of Horcroxus, if a human soul is connected to a Horcrox then it is possible to feel and Invision the memories and emotions of the split soul and vice versa.

Could this be one of Riddles plans? Infiltrate Harry's mind to spy on the enemy?

***  
After a heated discussion with Dumbledore Ron and his siblings were went back home to be with their father who waa released from St Muggos and who had indeed been attacked in the Ministry by Nagini. The snake of Riddle. 

Nico was right in his theory (about the whole spying thing) so Dumbledore instructed Snape to teach Harry Legilimency and   
Occlumency. The Wizard way of reading and blocking minds.

Will and Nico went towards their abandoned classroom. Dodging Flinch the Squib and his cat Mrs Noris was easy.

  
Will pushed Nico against the wall. Allowing him time to adjust before bringing his mouth in a heated kiss. Pinning Nico against the wall with his body. Nico wrapped his arms around Wills neck, standing on his tip toes to get more access. He ran his hand in soft golden locks. Feeling blood traveling down south. He moaned and whined, trying to get closer to Will. He felt his boyfriend chuckle against his mouth before slowly pulling Nico's sleep shirt off. Once Nico was completely exposed he pulled away for breath. Will moving his sensitive neck and marking him all over.

"Will please, I need you...mmm...shirtless..." Nico gasped out. Will pulled away, slowly and teasingly taking off his shirt. Once they were both shirtless Nico pulled Will back against him.

Will placed his hand on Nico's bottom and hoisted him up causing the smaller boy to moan and wrap his led around his lovers waist.

Nico started rutting against Will.

"You're enjoying that Angel? Huh? You want more? You want me to-"

"WILLIAM SOLACE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO OUR INNOCENT BROTHER?!"

Startled at the shout Nico found his bottom hitting the floor. Will helped him up and they both turned and saw a furious Reyna, Jason and Percy and a amused Hazel, Annabeth and Piper.

"What the Hades guys?!" Nico squeaked. Grabbing a nearby shit (which happens to be Wills) and pitting it on.

He saw Will eye him hungrily at this and blushed at the intense glare. Embarrassment forgotten.

"Hey, Soalce, we're here!" Jason demanded.

"Uh...hey guys..." Will said sheepishly. Intimidated by the glare Nico's 'Protectors' has giving him.

Nico face palmed. Why is it always him?


	11. Chapter 11: Professor Trawleny is a terrible Orical, Destruction, Christmas and Busted...Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another Update.
> 
> I am extremely sorry for the late chapter. Things have been a bit tough for me latly. Personally it's effecting my whole life. So yeah...anyways thanks for the Comments and Kudos. Please keep em coming.
> 
> I know my spelling is terrible so sorry for that.

**CHAPTER XI** : PROFESSOR TRAWLENY IS A TERRIBLE ORICAL, DESTRUCTION, CHRISTMAS AND BUSTED...AGAIN.

**Nico** :

For once Nico can say that what happened wasn't his fault. It honestly wasn't. After the Toad started her 'report' on the Hogwarts teachers he knew that this foul women (actually we'll call her a toad, she is an insult to woman and toad is much to nice for her...she was then Gaea for Gods sake!) Was going to get her Fate.

They were currently in Divination with Professor Trawleny. The teacher who could 'see the future' and the teacher who The Toad almost threw out if the Headmaster hadn't interfered. They were mixed with Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ever since Blaize and Draco got together (only Will, Pansy and Nico knew) they were closer then ever. Leaving Nico alone because Pansy would sit with her crush Theodore Nott.

Because he was the odd one he had two partners. Harry and Ron. It could have been worse. He could have ended up with those Gryffindors that now despised Harry.

All in all, Nico let his ADHD voluntarily take over. Thinking about the conversion he had with the 7 and Reyna with Calypso.

It still troubled him. According to a serious Percy (and Percy is never serious), Monsters all over Manhattan were disappearing. They were no more monster attacks and as much as if was a relief Chiron was worried and anxious. Monsters and Demi-Gods were Kent to Coexist.

Harry has also been acting strange lately. Ever since his lesson with Snape and discovering that Voldermort was raping his mind, he was more closed off and angry. Probably emotions of Riddle as well. But the most weird part was the heated sexual looks that seemed to appear in those green eyes when he looked at Nico.

***  
**Harry** :

Things were going great, thought Harry. He finally had a small break from his lessons with Snape and Nico, for whatever strange reason, kept on giving him concerned looks which made his heart flatter.

The Professor was coming around. Talking in her raspy voice and identifying the tea leaves. Things started getting weird though when Trawleny stopped at their table. At first she was muttering to a baffled Ron before stopping short when looking at Nico.

Something changed in her crazy brown eyes. It was distant and glazed. Harry thought he heard Nico mutter something like 'Di Immortals can't I get a break?' But didn't pounder much on it because suddenly Trawleny spoke and not in her usual weird voice, this one was raspy as if three Professors were speaking:

**"The child of death will change the great future of the Exchange.**  
**Together with friends, the Light and Dark shall raise together.**  
**Destroying the Escaped and changing it's fate.**  
**Bearing the power of internal darkness, the Ghost King shall fall, Rising in the end to defeat the Escaped who bears the army of the ancient land, the truth revelling the final plan."**

And suddenly she collapses. Leaving 67 stunned children in silence, the only audible sound was Nico face palming

****

** Nico: **

Great, thought Nico, just what I need. 

He broodingly made his way out of the class. Trawleny had recovered and looked confused. Nico was ignoring the confused Hogwarts students. He was pondering on the prophecy.

' _The child of death.._.'

It had to be him!

' _Friends... Light and Dark_...'

Nico would need the help of his friends obvious and the light and dark thing could be referring to him and Will right?

' _Destroying the Escaped_...'

Who, in the name of Hades, was the Escaped?

' _Eternal Darkness...Ghost King shall fall_...'

Will he die? 

' _Rising in the end...defeat the Escaped_.'

Or maybe he won't die, but what fall? And who the hell is the Escaped???

' _Bears the army of an ancient land_...'

No idea what that means!

 _'Truth reveling the final plan.._. '

Also no idea.

So on he was stuck with Horcroxus, a bloody Prophecy, knowledge about his possible death and resurrection and someone or something known as the Escaped.

"Oh yeah, this is totally fun." Nico grumbled to no one.

***

That evening Nico snuck out of his dormitory and met Will by the R.O.R which had survived the Toads attack. His ridiculously hot boyfriend greeting him with a heated yet loving kiss.

Pulling away, Nico explained the whole incident that happens 7 hours ago in class. 

"I don't get it, why didn't Rachel tell us about a prophecy before we left?"

"I dunno Will, it seemed the fates are interfering again...anyways let's do what we came here for." Nico replied.

The Room opened and there was golden junk everywhere. As they walked I'm Nico felt his sword getting heavier so he pulled it out.

It glowed a emralish colour. "Woah..." Will gasped.

As they made their way to the back Nico felt the aura get stronger. Finally he found what he was looking for.

It looked like a tiara comb.

A diadem.

It had a sapphire blue (like Wills eyes) stone in the middle. The dark aura was more powerful then ever and the sword seemed to glow even more.

As if he wasn't even thinking the words Nico husked out, "I Release you to the place where you belong." Then did a weird sword hand movement and a black smoke rose out. Screaming I'm agony before going downwards and disappearing.

"Well that was easy." Will said after a long silence.

Out of the 8 Horcroxus (including Riddles own soul) two were already destroyed, according to Dumbldore. The Ring of Tom Riddle Snr was destroyed by him, the Diary of Riddle was destroyed by a freaking basaliks fang in Harry's second year in something called the Chamber of Secrets.

Now the third one was destroyed. Which was a diadem.

Dumbledore said he only knew two of the 8 Horcroxus. The Ring of Riddles father and the Diary. Although Nico knew he was lying. Why though? Nico and Will were trying to help him for Hades sake! This gave Nico more reason to recent the old coot.

- **2 Weeks later** -

Things were somewhat normal for Nico. As normal as you can get when you're a Demigod on a quest. The Pink Toad avoided Nico ever since the whole potion incident. And just to tease her more Nico didn't bother hiding marks from his and Wills activities. Honestly at the rate Will is going Nico would have had permanent marks all over but his daily shot of Nectar has healed him.

Nico hated school for various reasons and one of them was tests or exams. They were currently taking their OWL's for DADA. OWL's were the so called exams I'm the Wizarding world. 

The Pink Toad was sitting on huge chair sipping tea. Nico didn't even bother to answer questions. He wouldn't need it anyways. He glanced at Will, who was actually doing the test. Typical Will. Said boy caught his boyfriends eye and winked seductively. Nico blushed.   
Suddenly there was buzzing, this caught everyone's attention. The Toad got up to investigate only to be attacked by fireworks. No doubt created by Weasly Twins. 

As the fireworks exploded everyone cheered and Nico allowed a small smile to come on his face.

****

- **Christmas Week** -

Curtsy to Ron, Nico and Will had been invited to the Weaslys for Christmas. Mrs Weasly reminded Nico of Mrs Jackson. Despite the lack of economic income they both welcomed strangers as their own children. 

Turns out Arther Weasly was okay and was released from St Mugos. Which made the huge family even more happy.

Nico smiled inwardly as he received his Christmas present from Mrs Weasly. It was a knitted Jersey. With a huge 'N' in white and the Jersey was black in colour. Nico actually hugged Mrs Weasly. Which shocked those who knew him as the brooding boy. "Thank you..." He said sincerely.

Will received one as well. It was bright yellow with a black 'W'. Everyone got theirs in red with their initials.

Needless to say, no one saw the Slytherin so happy.

****

Unfortunately after the festive season everything went back to normal. Harry still has his illegal club going and Draco was extremely happy with Blaize it was as if the Malfoy heir was a different person.

The Pink Toad still roamed around. Ignoring and avoiding Nico as best as she can.

Harry told Hermione, Ron, Nico and Will about a nightmare he had. Similar to Ron's father one. Only this time it was Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, in the dream. At the Ministry of magic being attacked. Needless to say he was freaked out.

It was only the next day did the Pink Toad finally go.

"A Potronus is cast by a strong happy memory..."

Nico tuned out Harry's teaching about the protection charm. Trying to focus on a happy memory. Maybe one with Will or the 7 but only Turtrus haunted his mind. Will already cast his potronus. It was a Unicorn. Which was a loyal, magical creature that makes anyone smile and happy.

It suited him.

Suddenly he found himself wrapped from a behind hug. The scent of strong coffee and a hint of mint. A hint of Will. 

"Just close your eyes, Angel, and feel it, feel me....the way I touch you and make you writh, the way your heart beats when I'm hugging you, the happiness we felt when we both had out first kiss..." Will whispered sweet memories to Nico. About everyone in his. Finally he said the words and a beautiful Dragon wisped out from the wand. Everyone present topped and watched in awe as the dragon circled the still there potonus unicorn protectively.

"Dragons are extremely rare patronus's Nico...and yours is a Dragon." Hermione said in awe.

It was cut short though when the doors break once again. And there stood the Pink Toad.

Nico felt a De Ja Vu.

Once again The Toad was questioning them. She called in Snape who informed her that the truth potion was finished on Nico.

Harry then spewed out that they had "Padfoot and the place it was hidden."

The Toad demanded to know what was a Padfoot. (Nico was already filled in that it was a nickname) to which Snape played ignorant.

Things exciliated when the Toad was going to use the unforgivable curse on Harry and finally Hermione spoke up.

The Golden Trio led the Toad to "Dumbelors secret weapon"

Needless to say...they never saw her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so worry for the rushed chapter guys.like I mentioned above I'm going through a serious problem and trying to use this story to cheer me up. Once again enjoy and Im sorry.


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking and Entery, Meeting the Wannabe Death People,Nico breaks a law and Leaving with a secret

**CHAPTER XII:** BREAKING AND ENTRY, MEETING THE WANNABE DEATH PEOPLE, NICO BREAKS A LAW AND LEAVING WITH A SECRET

Nico:

Ever since the Toad vanished and was found traumatized and surrounded by horse poop, things have been a bit messy.

Snape has in fact warned the Order about Riddles followers going to the Ministry and that the Order was making a plan.

This didn't satisfy Harry though. Nico thought that Harry was worse then Percy when listening to authoritative orders ("Mr Potter, I highly advice you and your friends just get back to normal studying for OWLs and leave the invasion to the Order." McGonagall orders.) But then Nico thought back to when Chiron had told Percy to not go on the quest with the Hunters, of when the Gods wanted to kill Rainbow the Hippocampus and Percy stupidly interrupted (Tyson would always tell that story) and when- you know what, let's just say that no one can beat Percy Jackson at defying Authority.

Despite that, Harry claimed that it felt right to go. Because Sirius needed his help.

Which was how Nico and Will found the self riding on thestrals with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasly and the Golden Trio towards the Ministry of magic.

Ahh, the Demigod life: Breaking Rules, Killing monsters, the non-related family business.

When they arrived at the Ministry illegally, everything was dark when they went to the archives. 

" _Lumos!_ " Hermione hissed and light burst out from her wand. Following suit everyone else did the same. Nico was thinking about using Hellfire (which was wayyy cooler and brighter) but decided it wasn't the time. Besides Will was already giving enough light by the just being there. ("It is a gift from Dad, most of his children has it." Will confided to Nico when they were having a sleepover in the Hades cabin and then when Nico instructed the lights to go out, Will started to glow.)

"Dude, why are you bloody glowing?" Ron asked with horror and amazement. Will turned red. "It sort of a inheritance from my dad." 

Ron nor Will got a chance to talk further because Harry hissed something about his Prophecy.

It was only then that something hit Nico like a bunch of bricks (he shudders thinking about Jason's incident): According to Wizard law about Prophecies (a book given to him by, surprisingly, Demeter) on the person of the Prophecy can remove their Prophecy. Riddle could have manipulated Harry's memories! Making him believe that his Godfather was in actual danger and this would drove Harry's hero complex to the Ministry where...he could hold the Prophecy and then (somehow) give it to Riddle.

This was a goddamn trap!

Maybe.

Nico hoped he was wrong.

But then they bumped into 3 Deatheaters. One of them looking like Draco in a much older version.

"I shall take that Mr Potter." He even had the same drawl as Draco!

_Di Immortals!_

Nico hated being right sometimes.

***

Everything happened so fast it was almost like watching those movies that is not in your home language but watch it anyways cause you have nothing to do in your life.

Somehow everyone got separated when the Deatheaters attacked. Nico ended up with Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Then the Order arrived. One by one and spell by spell. But they were still losing. Nico, after shooting a weak hex at some Deatheater, saw the crazy women whom Neville called Bellatrix moving towards Sirius Black. 

As the son of Hades, Nico could sense when someone was about to for. A trick Achilles, Nico's underworld instructor, thought him when he was getting used to his powers.

' _Some deaths can't be prevented_.' 

He remembers his father saying but screw it, he was the son of Hades. Prince of the Underworld. Ghost King. Survivor of Taturus. 

...  
...  
...

........yeah, Thanatos is so gonna kill him.

Screaming, he seemed to have caught the attention of everyone. Pulling his sword from the growing shadows he screamed out and stabbed the ground.

"SERVE ME!"

Thousands of skeletons erupted from the ground. Probably Wizards cause they had wands. Just as the Psycho lady was to throw a spell on Black, Nico summoned a shadow and travelled towards the location sending a ball of Hellfire just as he appeared. The women got hit and fell to the side. Screw!ing in frustration and horror.

He turned around and saw the look of awe and fear in the young veterans eyes. Nodding grimly he turned and saw the skeletons helping his tired friends. They stared at him in shock. Will gave him a nod.

The skeletons gave the good guys an advantage. So Nico calculated that sooner or later Riddle will make an appearance.

***

It wasn't long after that he did. Along with Dumbldore. Who was trying to help a fallen and mind controlled Harry. Nico felt a wave of anger. Harry was just a boy dammit. 

Growling he summoned a spirit of the Underworld. Akylies. Nico found her wondering around the palace of Thanatose.

She died when her mind was invaded by Eros. Nico's least favorite God. She was so beautiful Ares caught her attention and Aphrodite got jealous so she sent Eros to munupilate her mind with lust. For power. Through the protection of Artermis she managed to finally defend and block her mind from the dark thoughts. But guilt was eating her after she saw the damaged she caused and then sacrificed herself at the temple of Aphrodite. Which eventually lead to her death.

Nico befriended her and she soon became his Confidant. Aside from Will.

"Master Nico, what ha-"

"No time Akylies, you need to stop that boys mind from being invaded, you-"

"On it!"

The spirit said determined.

Nico (and all his bystanders) watched as the spirit went into Harry. Said boy screamed. But it seemed to be working because finally, a fully formed Riddle appeared.

Nico didn't know what to expect. But it certainly wasn't this. Riddle was younger then he imagined. For a 80+ year old immortal soul.

Nico was surprised, however when Riddle turned to him and not the exhausted Harry Potter on the floor.

"Well done, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, but it's not over."

Without giving time for Nico to give a sarcastic reply he vanished just in time for the Minister of Magic (who arrived now) to see him.

"Oh God, he's really here."

****

"So, Son of Hades huh?" Hermione asked amazed. The students with him were standing at Hagrids hut. It was wear Argus was going to pick Nico and Will.

It was the end of the school year and they successfully made it alive. They even passed their OWLs though Nico suspected it had something to do with the Dumbledore.

"Yeah, and I'm a Son of Apollo, though let's keep it between all of us." Will said. Earning nods from everyone present.

"Thank you for saving my life Nico, and Sirius's." Harry said sincerely. Nico gave a a grim nod. "You have an aura if death around you Harry...don't listen to anyone but yourself okay?"

"Okay Death Boy, we really need to work on your peoples skills." 

Harry nodded although Nico could tell he was confused. Both of them ignoring Will.

Harry awkwardly leaned in for a hug and Nico suppressed a smile at the growl made by Will.

Nico still wasn't comfortable with human contact though.

"We'll see you guys next year okay?" Will assured. Hugging everyone. They finally said their goodbyes.

****

"Not gonna say bye to your other friends Di Angelo?" A snobbish voice asked as Will and Nico moved towards the car that appeared. The Gryffindors (and one Ravenclaw), were gone.

"Draco." Nico acknowledged with a smile. Ever since he found out about Dracos dad being a Deatheater Nico felt a bit distant from his friend.

Nico noticed the trio looked at the car weirdly. 

"I'm gonna miss you your majesty." Nico said with a dramatic bow, masking his distrust and distracting his friends from asking questions.

Draco gave a genuine laugh along with Pansy and Blaize. Will stood awkwardly at the side.

Reluctantly Nico hugged the Slytherin trio before they too left. 

Nico and Will stared at the now disappearing castle from the review mirror

Hogwarts was safe. 

For now.

Although Riddle is finally out in the open. People finally believed he was back.

And the cryptic Prophecy and Riddles words still didn't settle well with Nico.

But he could worry about that next time he's at Hogwarts. Right now he was going to spend time at Camp. With his weird family. And amazing boyfriend.


	13. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE** :

I can't believe I'm actually done with this book!!!

This feels amazing and wow. I have no words to describe it.

Thank you for comments, critics and and Kudos. (Even though it's not much it's a huge motivation to me)

I hope you will come back to read book 2.

Yup. I am turning this into a trilogy.

With much more better spelling and grammar.

Be warned though, the next two books are going to be really Dark. Those will be where the warnings for Non Con and other dark shit will come in.

I will have warnings in my next book so if you want to avoid all that then go ahead. It won't drastically affect the plot when you read. Also the next two books will not completely be HP compliant. There will be drastic changes and certain deaths won't happen.

The next book will be published soon. And I hope you guys will join me on that next adventure.

Thank you for making this book a sort of success. If it wasn't for the Kudos and comments I would have abandoned it.

Sorry again, for grammar and spelling and the AU plot of HP.

And I'm sorry if you felt that the last few chapters were rushed. I'm still going through my personal issues. But I hope you guys read the next book which will be published soon.

Thanks and be strong.

#AKF (Always Keep Fighting) and never give up

-TheWinterSoldier2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> I know this is so unprofessional of me but I need help finding three supernatural fanfics that I can't find:
> 
> The first one was a 'Raised Apart AU' with slight Destiel and I think it's a WIP. It's where Sam and John think Dean is dead but he's not and he actually grew up with a nice accepting addopted normal family before findimg out out about the Supernatural and then him and that family hunt. I know he has an adobtive brother who got into Standford and Dean can speak to Michael. Theres also a scene where they go to the Roadhouse and everyone think they're tourist and they meet John and Sam. It was on Fanfic.net I think.
> 
> The other one was a Slave Dean. I know he was born a slave but was unbreakable and rebellious. He would take everyone's punishment and then he leads a slave break. Castiel was a Prince I think who didn't know how they treated slaves and he falls in love with Dean when he sees Dean help Jo escape from a public execution. I think this was on AO3.
> 
> The last one was a Debrirel (Dean and Gabriel) where Dean is a hunter captured by angels and turned into a slave. He gets taken in by Gabriel and they start a relationship. I know Luicfer was always after Dean and wanted to have sex with him but he belonged to Gabriel. Dean was also rebellious and was looking for Sam. There's a scene when there is a huge misunderstanding between Debriel and Gabe sends Dean off to Lucifer who breaks and tortures him until Gabe realise his mistake and helps Dean escape leaving Him to pick up the pieces. There was also a Prequal. And on AO3
> 
> Of you guys can send me the link or namaes or having idea about these please comment down below.
> 
> I know, this is super unprofessional but I'm desperate here. I would ask on LiveJourneal but I don't know how to use it.
> 
> Thanks in advance.
> 
> Once again sorry for being unprofessional


End file.
